


Just an Inspection

by itachirox



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Creampie, Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itachirox/pseuds/itachirox
Summary: Man I havent seen anything with White Hat n Flug, so here you go enjoy Flug getting wrecked by White now hachacha
Relationships: Dr. Flug/White Hat (Villainous)
Kudos: 35





	Just an Inspection

"Seems as though you've been enjoying my company"

"It's just another inspection White nothing more, nothing less. "

"Inspections you continue to call it" White chuckled and allowed the man inside his manor.

Flug stepped foot inside as White closed the door behind them.

"Now where would you like the inspection done?"

"My room if that's all right, theres more space and more room to work"

Flug's face flushed as he gave a nod, staring up at the eldritch.

White smiled warmly and snapped his fingers, bringing them to his lavish room. A large king sized bed situated in the middle of the room, the windows covered half of the wall. There were even benches near the windows with large pillows and another big office desk sat in the corner of his room.

Flug's heart thudded in his chest, it was so calming and comforting in this room. Yet his mind raced of many different ideas that could happen at any point of this inspection. He stared over at white and walked closer towards him.

"S-so what did you want me to inspect first? A-any pains or bad bodily functions?.."

"What if we check everything, then it would be a full inspection!"

"E-everything?"

"Yes" White sat on the bed comfortably and laid down.

"A full inspection, thats what you wanted no?"

Flug swallowed and walked over to the older man that was now laying on the bed as he placed a hand on the mattress.

"S-start with the face first then?"

"Whatever you prefer Doctor, this is your job afterall"

Flug nodded, being flustered and got onto the bed, sitting next to him near White's face. He felt around the man's cheek bone's, checked the dilation of the man's eye with a small pocket flashlight and shoving it back into his pocket, taking mental notes. 

"S-so far so good"

"Good to hear" he smiled a teasing smile as he knew where Flug was going to look next.

Flug prodded at the man's mouth, opening it slowly, seeing those perfect, flat gleaming white teeth and a thick purple tongue. A shiver went through him staring at his tongue, his boxers guiltily getting a tad wet.

He continued down White's body and felt around his neck which made White hum in approval.

"You're doing so well Flug, what an amazing Doctor you are"

He inhaled sharply at that, White's praises were his weakness, hed never admit to it but they drove him mad. 

"Th-thank you"

"Only the best for a man such as yourself" he chuckled and felt Flug feel around his shoulders and down his arms.

"B-bone structure is good"

Flug continued and checked the man's finger joints, fidgetting and playing with each finger to make sure they bent properly without pain.

"You could just ask to hold my hand you know.."

Flug quickly dropped White's hand flusteredly, grumbling and shaking a little and continued. He felt around the man's chest and abdomen.

"No fractures, muscle mass is healthy"

He felt around White's hips, making White chuckle more. Then down his legs, glancing at the man's groin, curiously and continuing. 

"You're so gentle and so good at this"

Flug inhaled again as his clit rubbed against the material of his boxers while he moved down farther, he whimpered a little. 

"You deserve so many praises for what you do Doctor"

Another whimper and sharp inhale as he inspected his calves down to his ankles and feet. He didn't so much take his tkme with these, his mind was too focused on other things that he wanted to quickly finish the job.

"E-everything's in order, nothing wrong, nothing broken"

"Perfect! Im glad to hear it, I do take care of myself very well.."

"I-I can tell"

"Now my dear doctor" he sat up from the bed and scooted closer to where Flug sat.

"Perhaps an inspection should be done for you? What do you think?"

"I-I think Im in good condition too"

White gently crawled ontop of the man, slowly lowering him down.

"I insist"

Flug shivered and gave a nod, staring up at the older man, knowing full well the eldritch could smell his arousal at this point. 

"I'll be gentle, just as you did with me."

Flug's heart hammered more in his chest as he felt White's large gentle hands feel around his chest, fingertips ghosting against his nipples. He felt his breath catch with a whine.

"Such a tiny body you have and so frail.."

He ghosted over Flug's nipples again on purpose just to see his reaction. Seeing Flug's back arch a little off the bed made him smile teasingly.

"You're so cute Doctor, you're doing so well for your inspection."

He took Flug's arm and slowly ran his hand from his shoulder down to his hand, giving it gentle squeezes. Then he held it tenderly with a gentle kiss.

"What a good boy"

A moan escaped from his lips this time as he rutted his clit against his boxers, his body quivering even more.

"Such a good boy"

"Wh-White.."

Flug whined and averted his gaze from him shyly now feeling White's hand's trace along his side's.

"Fragile, but yet so strong"

Flug squirmed when White's hands rested on his hips, knowing that's his weak point. White dug his fingers in a little, hearing the man gasp and writhe beneath him.

"Hip muscles working properly, nothing broken or dislocated.."

His hands traced inside and around Flug's thighs oh so tantalizingly slow making the man moan louder.

"Wh-White please"

He teasingly went in between his thighs more and back around, chuckling.

"Enjoying it doctor?"

"Y-yes" he admitted as his hips rutted more, his hands gripped at the royal blue silk sheets bellow him.

"Perhaps a closer inspection of your hips shall be looked at after" he grinned and moved down his legs to his feet, turning his ankles and making sure his toes were fine.

"Everything's in proper order my dear doctor, however I do feel like we need to inspect an area more, perhaps it hasnt been taken care of and needs fixing" 

White moved up, tracing the palms of his hands around Flugs hips and inner thighs.

"How about that?"

Flug let out a loud whining noise.

"Please, y-yes"

White smirked and grabbed the hem of Flug's pants and boxers, slowly pulling them down and off the man's legs, setting them aside.

"Your body is so lovely doctor, I wish I could take care of it myself.."

He placed his hands on Flugs knees

"May I take a look doctor?"

Flug nodded shyly and opened his legs, his arousal already leaking so much from the praise and over-stimulation.

"Oh now this will not do, this needs to be taken care of"

He opened Flug's legs wider as he licked his lips, and leaned in burying his face inbetween the folds of Flug's arousal. His thick tongue lapped around his swollen clit as Flug moaned loudly, adding more pressure against it.

"White o h wHITE"

White continued to lap at the younger man's clit, sucking on it slowly and pulling back once more.

Flug whined out a string of slurred words until-

"D-daddy!"

White stopped for a moment, his grin grew big as he stared down at Flug.

"What was that Doctor?"

Flug now realizing what he did he froze and turned his head quickly, clamping a hand over his mouth.

"It was nothing!"

"Come on tell me, it started with a D, no?"

"N-no"

"Tell me come on"

"I-I said daddy..."

"Good boy" he kissed Flug's clit and lapped at it

"Such a good boy for daddy"

Flug made a pathetic loud moan and rutted against the man's mouth. White chuckled and thrust his tongue inside him, moving it back and forth within him.

Flug's moans pitched higher as he repeated the same thing over and over-

"Ah ah daddy, Im going to cum!"

He fucked himself on white's tongue as it delved deeper within him. He reached forward and clutched onto White Hat's head nearing his climax until-

He stopped.

God sakes why'd he stop!

White pulled his tongud back, licking his lips of Flug's juices and sat back, staring at the man's glistening folds.

"I caught your little eye glance earlier doctor"

Flug huffed as he panted heavily.

"I know you're curious about my nethers hm? Don't think I didnt notice your little gazes towards it"

"Y-yes"

"Yes what?"

"I was staring at your groin daddy"

"Would you like daddy's cock?"

White moved in closer, his hands working at his belt and buttons.

"Y-yes I want your cock"

"What do we say?"

"Please daddy"

White undid his pants slowly clicking that zipper down and removing his boxers as a thick tentril appeared, it was covered in round soft barbs. He stroked it a little eyeing flug, amused by how he stared at it.

"Is this what you want doctor?"

"Y-yes"

"Words doctor"

"Y-yes I want your cock daddy"

White pressed himself against Flug's entrance and chuckled.

"Good boy.." he set his hands on flug's thighs to open him up more.

"Smart boy.." he slowly entered flug with a happy moan of delight as he started rocking his hips in gentle motions, slowly pushing himself inside the younger man. 

Flug whined and moaned feeling White bottom out inside of him, his hips jerked upwards wanting more.

White kept him in his place and moved his hips more, nice and deep within him. Watching as Flug clawed at the bedsheets and whined, begging for more.

"P-please nn White, more!" 

"Now now whats my name right now?" He pulled back just a little just to hear Flug whine.

"D-daddy please fuck me more!" 

"Good boy" he thrusted hard and deep inside him, having that knot just barely gracing his entrance with each thrust.

Flug thrusted his hips in tune with White's, moaning so very loudly, he reached up and wrapped his arms around White's neck pulling him down onto him.

"D-daddy a-aa shit d-daddy" 

"Good boy, such a good boy fucking yourself on daddy's cock, just like that" White started moving his hips faster inside of Flug as Flug wrapped his legs around his hips.

"I-I-I'm gonna c-cum Wh-White hh o h god" he latched his legs tighter around the man's waist and continued crying out his name, until a second tentacle entered him and he gasped loudly.

"Y-you feel so good my boy, I just cant get enough of you, cum for me" he panted and moaned into his thrusts now, he laid ontop of Flug and continued to thrust faster and deeply within him.

With a loud shout and a bunch of swear words slurred, Flug was seeing stars, and fucking himself more against that sweet tendril until his orgasm faded.

"Sh-shit Wh-White.." he panted through moans as White continued to fuck him.

White gave a few more shallow thrusts and moaned loudly as Flug clenched inside onto his tendrils then buried both knots of his tendrils inside of flug, stretching him out.

Flug quickly drove his nail's into the older man's back, crying out loudly, almost hitting his second orgasm in that one moment. He fucked himself against those sweet knots inside of him and moaned more.

"P-please cum for me daddy, p-please"

With that, a low rumble errupted from White's body, along with a growl as he buried himself over and over inside of Flug. His hands grew talons as he ripped at the bed sheets, his teeth now forming sharper ends as he slammed his hips harder.

"Flug.." he growled lowly "FLUG" 

He leaned forward and latched his teeth onto Flug's shoulder and finally came inside of him, his cum thickly coating his insides as it leaked out, spilling onto the bed, filling him up more than he ever had. 

Flug hit his second orgasm, his whole body being overstimulated by White's rough thrusts inside of him along with the carnal noises White had made, and oh those teeth sinking into his shoulder made him cum even harder with him. 

"WHITE HAAAT"

He held onto White Hat's back for dear life as he slowly came down from his high, pressing himself back into the mattress. He panted, coughing a little at how much he had moaned and well screamed through it all.

White unlatched his teeth as he laid himself ontop of Flug, his head now resting on his clothed chest, nuzzling against it.

"F-felt so g.. ood.." Flug tiredly mumbled as he placed a hand on White's cheek "s ooo good.."

White Hat rolled over so Flug now laid ontop of him, his tendrils still buried within him. Itd take a bit before he could pull out.

"Im glad you enjoyed it my dear boy" White chuckled and held the man close against him, smiling warmly.

"I'd like to think the inspection went well dont you doctor?" White panted and stared down at him.

"Y-yeah h-heh s-suuuper well" Flug giggled and nuzzled against White.

White smiled and rubbed his back tenderly, his tendrils now pulling out of Flug and going back inside his slit. Some cum managed to seem out more as the tendrils retracted.

"However I think a bath is in order now, dont you think?"

"Y-yes w-we're quite messy.."

White slowly maneuvered himself to his feet with Flug cradled in his large arms. 

"Shall I hold you while we bathe or would you prefer to bathe alone?"

Flug's heart nearly died at the offer

"P-please hold me"

"Then it shall be so my good boy"


End file.
